Fluid jet systems have many applications, such as firefighting, surface cleaning, hydroexcavation, demolition, machining, mining, etc. Typical fluid jet systems provide a cutting or abrading function by projecting a jet of fluid at high velocity and pressure at a structure or surface. The specific fluid employed depends on the application. For example, for firefighting applications, a combination of water and an abrasive material may be employed to penetrate a wall or ceiling of a structure having a fire within, and upon creating a hole in the wall or ceiling, the abrasive material flow may be terminated while continuing the water flow through the hole to knock down the fire.
However, existing fluid jet systems have certain design features that present safety and maintenance concerns. High pressure fluids present safety risks, particularly when operated near humans and property. For example, a high pressure coupling positioned near an operator's head presents a risk that the coupling may fail during operation, after which the high pressure hose can whip about until the pressure is terminated.
Further, the use of an abrasive material presents challenges in maintaining the system components. For example, pumps and valves tend to break down quickly if abrasive material flows through the components.